


Vegetable Fic

by Unholy_water



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:01:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28982280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unholy_water/pseuds/Unholy_water
Summary: Идея айс. Сэм взял и обиделся на Дина. Сьебал от него, потом ебнулся и пошел в монашки (священники). Ну монашился Сэм себе,а Дин такой блин найти его хочется. я же лублю его :(( и находит его в монашках, а дальше ролевухи со священником и происходит грандиозный секс.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Kudos: 2





	Vegetable Fic

**Author's Note:**

> От названия там только овощные цитаты моего авторства, не переживайте :)  
> ОЖП как перс которая все разрулит им и Анжелка крутая.  
> А еще здесь есть немного вставок от меня в скобках, потому что с ними смешнее.)

— Дин, да ты меня уже заебал, как можно не понимать разницу между брюссельской капустой и цветной! Я тебя попросил взять цветную капусту, а ты какую взял? Брюссельскую! — Сэм был в гневе, (зрелище редкое), но гроб готовить уже можно было. А все потому, что Дин не знает все 150 видов капусты, а зря.

— Да, Сэм, не могу же я различать все твои странные зеленые овощи. Смотри сколько их ешь, скоро сам зеленым станешь, и тогда уже можно будет тобой доказывать существование инопланетян.

— Очень смешно, Дин, я в тебя эту капусту насильно пихать буду, если еще раз ее перепутаешь. — Кажется, кто-то был настроен довольно-таки решительно.

— Так давай вот тут без угроз пытками. Я вроде бы не чертила, меня пытать не нужно. Но кстати за совет спасибо все демоны будут таких угроз бояться. — Наивный думает, что у него выйдет отшутиться.

— Да ты блять совсем охренел, идиот. Я уже не выдерживаю, иди, пожалуйста, нахуй. Мне нужно побыть одному. — Сэм не на шутку обиделся, но ладно подуется и сам вернётся.

Но нет, этот мелкий глупыш решил реально собрать свои немногочисленные вещи и свалить. Ну ладно пусть отдохнёт немного и успокоится, а там сам на новое дело напроситься.- Дин себя этим полностью успокоил и решил дать мальцу свободы.

Но никак не думал, что через неделю он не вернётся.  
И через две. Так прошел уже месяц, где этого придурка носит? вот тут уже он начал и переживать. Но ладно занять себя чем-то нужно, значит вперёд искать дело.

Какая-то кучка вампиров неподалеку, но убивал их Дин с особой жестокостью, чтобы снять стресс.

Прошло уже три месяца, где этого еблана черти носят? Но упертость Дина таким тоже не пошатнуть, не будет он его искать, а если и попадется, то только получит пизды.

Прошел уже год. Дину совершенно наплевать на этого мудилу ага. Абсолютно точно.  
Ладно, он просто все время отвлекает себя избиением чертей и прочих тварей, чтобы не думать, что могло случиться с его братом.  
Новый мотель, новое дело и старая знакомая боль в груди. Ничего не меняется, только немного больше одиночества.

Скорее всего, это обычный озлобленный призрак в церкви, нужно будет зайти грехи отпустить.

…

Милая церковь в обычном набожном городке. Прекрасный дом для ебанутых призраков сектантов. Дин вошел в нее со спокойствием, стараясь не вспоминать тот момент жизни, когда он узнал, что его брат трахался с богом. Да замечательный факт ну ладно это было всего раз, как Сэм до этого додумался никто не понял, но у Дина травма на всю жизнь. Ну ладно, когда Сэм всяким религиозным бабкам начинает говорить, что он трахался с богом это даже смешно. Очень смешно, хоть ему и не верят.  
Так ладно церковь, призраки, уничтожить. Вспоминая про брата, он еще больше злился на этого охуевшего лося.  
Священника пока не видно, значит нужно  
расспрашивать у монашек. Некоторые из них очень любят поболтать и благодаря ним Винцестер выяснил много чего, особенно интересный факт про их нового священника Отца Сэмюеля, который вот вот должен явится сюда с собрания секси священников.

— Он такой красивый вы глазам своим не поверите, прям мечта любой девушки, правда он отвергает их всех, даже ходят слухи, что он гей или собака злая хуй ему откусила. Никто точно не знает, но он часто молится за одного человека, имени его не называя, только приговаривая «вот же пидорас, сложно тебе было капусту мне отличить, а теперь все, я в священники подался, нахуй ты мне здался, заебал.»

Ладно, подумаешь, может у многих тут семейно овощная драма, никаких совпадений неа.

И вот Дин стоял себе болтал с монахиней, обсуждал их секси священника, и ничего не предвещало пиздеца, но тут появился он.

Будто освящённый лучами ангельского охуевания, с ноги открывая двери в божию обитель, заходит.  
Прекрасные волосы, вымытые щенячьей силой, блестели и развевались на ветру  
(Так стоп, откуда в церкви ветер? здесь что сквозняк? а это монашка Анна стоит с вентилятором, ладно)  
Идя со своим прекрасным бичфейсом, он влюблял в себя взглядом глубоких (реал ебанутого цвета) глаз. И тут его прекрасный взор останавливается на одном сейчас очень охуевшем парне.  
Отец Сэмюэль остановился и начал смотреть на него, как на брюссельскую капусту, охуевши охуевая. А Дин только начал приходить в себя после такого представления священника.

— Сэм. Сэм? Сэм! Блять Сэм. Так вот что твоя овощная задница делала все это время. Серьезно? священник?

— Ну, а что мне было делать? Капусту продавать? Я вообще-то людям помогаю и грехи отпускаю. Могу даже твои, ты то уж точно перегрешил. — А что лучшая защита Семена наступление.

— Ой, да иди ты нахуй, я сейчас тебе блять перегрешу, тут вообще-то призрак ебанутой монашки Анжелы Викториевны, которая поет Меладзе в четыре утра и плачет, читая грустные фанфики, водится, а ты почему ее еще не уничтожил.

— Так Анжелу Викториевну не трогать, она моя подружка вообще то! Она короче особенная среди призраков (мутант какой-то ну ладно) она добрая, никого не кусает и живёт тут уже 1747 лет. Да и ты у нас тоже любишь плакать под Меладзе.

— Так, а ну молчать никогда не упоминай про тот случай, а то вот эту блять палку тебе в жопу засуну. — Какие угрозы Дениска блять перестань гавкать заебал.

— Это библия, идиот.

— А. Ой да ладно похуй. Ты вообще как с мыслью живёшь, что сейчас проповедуешь слово того, с кем ебался.  
Весело живется или монашенчному гарему своему хвастаешься?

— Помолчи, Дин, ты вообще-то в храме божьем! Здесь нельзя сквернословить, еблан. — короче ясно Сэм здесь всем заправлял, а его подданные не могли даже его ослушаться, потому что были очарованы им.

— Кто бы говорил, говнарь. Так ладно я съебусь с первыми лучами солнца, но сначала я должен проверить твою призрачную подружаню и выяснить насколько она добрая и невинная. — Возможно, Дин просто не хотел так быстро уходить от Сэма, который в этой одежде священника был очень. Кхэм Дин блять не умри, вот видишь еще немного и сам в фанклуб Отца Сэмюэля попадешь.

— Хорошо, но я буду с тобой. — Что? а вы думали, Сэм тоже не скучал по брату. Он, конечно, тот еще овощной маньяк, но брат за брата, салат за салата. И как говорилось в одних очень умных словах одного не очень умного человека.  
КАБАЧОК КАБАЧИТСЯ ТОЛЬКО С КАБАЧКОМ, (прим. никто не призывает применять кабачки внутрь)

Как говорил Сэм, Анжелу можно встретить только в позднее время суток, так что им придется остаться тут на всю ночь.

…

Дин ходил сонный уже к часу ночи. Странно конечно, не похоже на него, но мало ли перенервничал, своего овощного воителя встретил наконец то, кто тут не измотается.

— Дин, ты что спишь? — Сэм спросил это очень удивленно, этот придурок мог несколько дней не спать. Че это с ним?

— Не сплю я! Не. Просто эта стена такая удобная. Где там твой призрак уже?

— Дин, это икона, а не стена.

— Блять! — Дин охренел от такого поворота событий, не хотел уж он Иисуса лапать. — Прости чел. кхэ я да.

— Дин, потерпи еще немного, она скоро появится. — Сэм так хотел обнять своего брата, но никто пока не решался показывать никаких чувств.

…

Прошло всего минут десять, а Дин опять завалился спать.

Как ребенок. — Мысли Сэма всегда очень громкие, но в данный момент еще и такие грешные, что он молился, чтобы его никто не подслушивал в данный момент. — Такой прекрасный. Такой.

Сэм не мог контролировать себя, только не сейчас, когда его брат с которым они не виделись так долго, наконец то рядом.  
Он не выдержал и коснулся Дина. В первый раз неловко, аккуратно, чтобы не разбудить. Потом немного увереннее, погладив его волосы.  
Но рефлексы даже сонного охотника не перехитрить. Он резко схватил Сэма за руку, перекинув через себя, ударив его о деревянную поверхность.

— Ай, ты чего творишь. — Сэм немного отвык уже от таких резких движений, жизнь священника поспокойнее так то.

–Идиот, не нужно пугать. Ты что меня лапал? Сэмми, как посмел ты лишить чести невинную монахиню. — Дин улыбался, чтобы разрядить обстановку в такой неловкой позе. И до сих пор не осознавал, что его колено упиралось прямо в промежность Святого Отца.

— Придурок, слезь с меня, тяжеловат ты для праведной девицы. Разве что она не перекаченная, как терминатор.

— Оо так вас заводят мои мускулы, Святой Отец. — Дин делал что?! Ну да заигрывал, шутя и даже не надеясь на ответную реакцию.

Сэм перекинул Дина и теперь сам занимал (должность гейпорниста) верхнюю позицию.

— Хх так мы любим доминировать. Ну попробуй, милый. — Дин потянулся за поцелуем, все еще не осознавая серьезности своих действий.  
А Сэм, как раз таки все уже обдумав, был настроен серьезно. И решительно ответил на поцелуй, сминая губы (ближнего своего) Дина.

Они долго целовались, останавливаясь только пытаясь отдышаться, в несостоянии оторваться друг от друга.  
И когда им, наконец-то представился шанс на безнаказанные касания, конечно же, они используют его на всю.

Остановившись на минуту и прислонившись ко лбу своего охотника, Сэм с грустью заговорил, как скучал по брату все это время.

— Я тоже скучал по тебе, Идиот, но сейчас я здесь, так что давай не останавливаться.

Через несколько мгновений они уже избавились от одежды.  
Сэм провел дорожку (кокаина.) поцелуев от шеи соскам и начал вылизывать один из них (джи зачем ты соснул лизок майки: (() то игриво покусывая, то извиняясь, зализывая и укрывая поцехуями.

— Ммххах аах ну чего ты медлишь? Ласки оставь для своих нежных девиц.

— Пфб ты как всегда. — Сэм закатил глаза и улыбнулся, но осознал некоторые вещи и немного затупил. — А, Дин, где мы возьмем смазку. Только давай без подручных средств, как в прошлый раз я не хочу тебе навредить.

— Мм заботливый Сэмми стоит на страже моего очка. Я думал, ты уже ждал кого, там на самом видном месте, возле нас, она все время стояла.

— Что? Я не., а ладно потом. — Сэм взял тюбик и выдавил немного на пальцы, неспеша входя одним в брата.

— Ах, блять! Мхгмхмхааа Сэмми… — Охотник прогибался в спине и стонал под младшим, пока тот добавлял пальцы и растягивал его, шепча на ухо всякий бред, чтобы успокоить.

— Ты самый прекрасный, невероятный, мхфт мой.

Сэм смазал свой член и вошел аккуратно, стараясь не причинять боли. И медленно продвигаясь вперёд, зацеловывая и касаясь, хватаясь за тело.

Сбитое дыхание, страсть разгоряченных тел, нахуй все плохие воспоминания,  
когда пред тобой распростёртый, трепещущийся, такой грешный и нежный, полностью твой, лежит человек. изнемождающий от экстаза, с затуманенным разумом, лишь желание в глазах.  
Ты тонешь, тонешь, тонешь, так глубоко, так пошло, вязко, грешно, невероятно.

Наслаждаясь прекрасным моментом, в эти минуты, забыв обо всем, погружаясь в транс, движения разгоряченных тел, хриплые вздохи, стоны, всхлипы.  
Так с нежностью и чуточку дивуясь, момент осознания, а вот он рай.  
Оргазм был пыткой наслаждения в тот момент.

(бла бла бла они скончались)

— Ах, Святой Отец, я согрешил. — Уже одеваясь, опять разболтался Дин.

— И в чем же грехи твои? Поведай мне, дитя божье, и я помогу тебе избавиться от них. — Сэм решил подыграть.

— Я. Я переспал с мужчиной. С очень привлекательным и просто охуенно трахающимся мужчиной. — улыбаясь, говорил дин, смотря прямо в глаза Сэму.

— Ох. Это непростительный грех. Тебя с таким даже в ад не пустят, построишь в раю себе гей клуб. — фхахажжазахаха они смеялись и обнимались, иногда нежно целуясь, по началу даже не слыша шума рядом.

Правда, потом они услышали тихий голос Меладзе где-то с правого угла помещения. А потом и тихие всхлипы.

–Маальчики, ужас вы такие милые, я сейчас расплачусь аааааввв. — В том же углу стояла призракиня Анжела Викториевна и с подвывающим Меладзе, кажется уже много времени наблюдала за ними.

— Ты чего совсем ебанутая??! Сколько ты здесь стоишь блять. Аа пиздец пока мы трахались за нами наблюдали ужас. — Дин бедняжка даже нервничать начал.

— Да успокойся ты. Я здесь только несколько минут, если нету Меладзе — нету и меня. А вот за смазку мог и спасибо сказать. — Анжела закатила глаза, но обижаться или уходить куда-то не собиралась.

— Так это ты была? Хах спасибо вот тут реально подсобила. — в разговор вклинился Сэм.

— Ой догадался солнышко, Насколько я знаю ты, Дин, здесь для того чтобы убедиться, что я адекватная, ну насколько адекватным может быть призрак. Так что, да я та еще добродетельница и съебывать с этой церкви не собираюсь, а вот Сэма можешь даже с собой забирать. У нас еще есть пару вариантов на должность священника, а тебе он точно нужнее.

— Какая же ты понимающая, Анжела. Вау ладно поверю, что ты тут хорошая, охраняй церковь, дружи со священниками, врубай Меладзе, а мы пошли.

— И вам счастливого ПуТи. Ну вот еще одна пара профессионально сведена Анжелой Викториевной.

(А раньше в этой же церкви был фрэрард, но этого мы вам не покажем, идите нахуй автор заебался.)

Винчестеры дружненько свалили с церкви и опять начали жить своей обычной жизнью (иногда навещая Анджелу)

**Author's Note:**

> вот и сказочке конец, а это реально мой самый большой фанфек.. энцешную часть я писать не умею, но зато стеб какой хороший выходит, а   
> и если вы думаете, что это писалось не под меладзе то плохо вы думаете.  
> поставьте пожалуйста лайк вам не очень сложно, я надеюсь, а мне приятно   
> и пж пж напишите кто-то коменты как нравятся вообще человекам подобные стебные фики??  
> выложил и здесь так же фанф есть и на фикбуке.


End file.
